


Perfect

by JimIsKing



Category: Mr. Robot (TV)
Genre: Honeymoon, a lot of fluff, also smut, obviously, tyrelliot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-16
Updated: 2015-12-16
Packaged: 2018-05-07 02:47:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5440634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JimIsKing/pseuds/JimIsKing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tyrell and Elliot on their honeymoon in Rome. Some cute stuff and some smut.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Perfect

How on earth they ended up in Italy, Elliot wasn't sure. Rome, Italy. How could he let his boyfri-, no. Not even fiancé anymore, but his husband. Husband! Tyrell was his husband. Husband. He'd never get tired of thinking, or saying it. He was Tyrell's husband. Elliot Wellick. 

"Elliot Wellick." He said, grinning. He had to say it aloud. Oops, now Tyrell was smiling at him. He forgot they had been looking at the water together.

"Alright over there, Mr. Wellick?" Tyrell asked him, and Elliot nodded enthusiastically. 

"I'm wonderful, thank you." Elliot answered, taking Tyrell's hand. "So, what are we going to do?" He asked, looking up at Tyrell with bright eyes.

This man was absolutely perfect. Tyrell was so ridiculously in love with Elliot, his husband. He pulled Elliot into a soft kiss before beaming at him. 

"Let's go to the Pantheon." He said, pulling Elliot across the Ponte Sisto bridge. 

"The what?" Elliot asked, and Tyrell chuckled. 

"I told you about it. Remember? It's from early one hundred A.D. As far as I know, it's pretty, and romantic, and we have to go." He swung their arms between them as they walked, grinning like the fool in love that he was. 

Elliot felt his heart melt a little when he looked at Tyrell, who had not a care in the world. What a gorgeous look that was on the blond.

Tyrell glanced at Elliot and shook his head. "Elliot, you're thinking too much, my dear." He said gently, moving to stand in front of him. He caressed Elliot's cheek lightly. 

"Stop thinking, alright?" Elliot looked over the other's face with a smile before kissing his nose and putting them back on track to the Pantheon. 

Not too long later, they arrived at the temple. Tyrell smiled at Elliot. "Can you imagine all that has happened in there, Elliot? It's been here for almost nineteen hundred years." He wrapped his arm around Elliot's waist and pulled him closer.

Elliot looked up at the temple. "That's a long time." He said quietly. He imagined how many people kissed, or cried, or laughed in there. How many stories it could tell, of so many different people. He pressed into Tyrell's side a bit more, and Tyrell pressed a kiss to the top of Elliot's head. 

"We should have someone take our picture." He murmured, and Elliot actually nodded a little. Tyrell broke away from Elliot and pulled out his phone. He then approached the closest person, who happened to be a teenage girl. 

"Will you take a picture of me and my husband for me?" He asked, and she smiled. 

"Of course." She replied brightly, taking Tyrell's phone. Tyrell moved back to Elliot's side, wrapping his arm around him and smiling. Elliot glanced up at Tyrell and smiled fondly.

"I'm pretty sure that's the cutest picture I've ever taken." The girl said, returning the phone. Tyrell beamed and glanced at Elliot before looking back to the girl. 

"Thank you so much." Tyrell said, and she gave a little wave before walking away. 

"We're cute." Elliot said softly with a shy little smile. 

"Of course we are, Elliot. We're beautiful, and we're in love and we're in Rome." He kissed Elliot softly. 

"Now let's go see Trevi Fountain." Tyrell suggested, and Elliot nodded. 

So they did.

They walked hand in hand to the fountain and had their picture taken by a young man, who was apparently a photographer. That one turned out more pretty that cute. 

After admiring the fountain for a while, Tyrell decided they were going to have lunch. They ate in a little café outside, Elliot having pizza, and Tyrell having pasta. 

They talked about everything and nothing before deciding they would next go to their hotel, The Westin Excelsior. Well, Tyrell decided that, and Elliot couldn't really say no. 

The whole point of this trip was to go back to the hotel and um... 

Elliot was just a little nervous. He didn't know how it was going to go. He didn't know if he was even ready.

Of course Elliot was ready. They had been together for somewhere between two and three years. It was hard to be sure about exactly how long, because there wasn't one day that they got together, it was a slow and confusing process of subtle(ish) touches and misinterpreted fond words. 

So really, the only reason Elliot was nervous about having sex with Tyrell, was that he'd never done it with a man, and he'd never done it out of love. 

Both were things he wasn't yet sure he was ready for. Making love was probably different than having sex while high, so he was in for something he was sure he didn't understand.

They were at the hotel before Elliot had a chance to make it sound easier than it was in his head. 

Tyrell had kept quiet to let Elliot think, not wanting to interrupt whatever it was he was so fixated on. But once they were inside the room and Elliot still hadn't said anything, he started to worry a little. 

He turned Elliot to face him in order to look over his features. "What's wrong?" The blond asked gently. 

"Nothing's wrong." Elliot replied, forcing a small smile. 

"Elliot, älskling, talking to me." Tyrell asked gently, caressing the other's cheek. "Have I done something wrong? Are you feeling alright?" He asked, a little more worried.

"Tyrell. Relax. I'm just...I'm a little nervous is all. Okay? That's all. I'm not sick, you're still perfect, and I'm more than happy to be here." Elliot said gently. 

Tyrell smiled softly at Elliot. "Oh, Elliot. You don't need to be nervous. We don't even have to do this, if you don't want to. I will never make you do anything you don't want to." He said lightly, petting Elliot's hair. 

"No. I-I want to. Really, I do." He assured quietly. Tyrell pressed a kiss to Elliot's forehead and Elliot closed his eyes. "I think I need to shower or something..." He said, biting his bottom lip softly. 

"Do you want me to join you?" Tyrell asked gently.

"Um... I think so. I don't know. Maybe?" Elliot shrugged a little. Tyrell chuckled softly. 

"Elliot, do you, or don't you? It's fine if you don't. I just think it might help to calm your nerves a bit." He said, and Elliot gave a slow nod. 

"Let's shower." He said softly, taking Tyrell's hand and pulling him into the bathroom. Tyrell started the water and Elliot stripped himself quickly. Tyrell looked Elliot over. 

"God. You're absolutely gorgeous, Elliot." He murmured with a soft look in his eyes. Elliot let out a breath and looked down. 

"Don't be ridiculous." He mumbled, eyes fixed on the floor. "Could you um... stop wearing clothes? Please?" He asked quietly, and Tyrell laughed before taking off all his clothes.

Elliot's eyes darted over Tyrell's form before he looked away again. Tyrell smiled softly and put his hands on Elliot's shoulders. "Relax, Elliot. Okay?" 

Elliot nodded a little and Tyrell guided him into the shower. "It's alright to look at me, you know. We're married now." Tyrell encouraged gently. 

Elliot smiled softly and looked at Tyrell. "You're um...you're really beautiful." He said lightly, and Tyrell grinned. 

They helped wash each other, Tyrell only barely managing to coax Elliot to touch him in order to do so. After they were all clean, they dried off and moved to the bed.

Elliot hesitated before he sat down on the bed. Tyrell sat beside Elliot and looked over at him. "Are you even remotely ready? If not, that's fine. We can wait." He said gently. 

"No. I think I'm ready. Nervous, but ready." Elliot said, glancing at Tyrell. The taller man nodded a little and kissed Elliot's cheek before moving to get into his suitcase. 

Elliot curled up on the bed and pulled the covers up over him. "How do you um... how do you want to do this?" He asked quietly. Tyrell smiled softly. 

"Any way you'd like, Elliot. If you want to top, that's fantastic, if you want to bottom, that's wonderful. It's all up to you." He said.

Elliot watched as Tyrell pulled out a bottle of lube. "I think I'll um... bottom." Elliot said softly, closing his eyes. He felt all his nerves return twice as powerful. He trusted Tyrell. Well, that wasn't the problem, was it? 

It was himself. When to kiss, and when to swear, and when to let his body take over. These were all things he didn't know. He was trusting Tyrell to tell him, or this would be horrible. 

Elliot felt the bed dip, and opened his eyes to see his stupidly handsome husband smiling down at him. Tyrell caressed Elliot's cheek for a moment before letting his hand run down Elliot's arm to settle on his hip.

Elliot carefully uncurled, reaching to take Tyrell's free hand. "You promise to go slow, and to tell me when you want something, or when I'm doing something wrong, or anything like that?" He asked, and Tyrell squeezed Elliot's hand. 

"Of course, Elliot. I promise." He leaned to kiss Elliot's lips tenderly. Elliot kissed back lovingly, smiling slightly into the kiss. He definitely felt mostly better...kind of. He let out a soft breath as he broke the kiss. 

"I um...where do you want me?" Elliot asked quietly. 

"I want you on your back. Okay?" Tyrell said gently.

Elliot nodded a little and laid flat on his back. He looked up at Tyrell nervously, his legs crossed. "Elliot, if you don't want to do this, we definitely don't have to." Tyrell assured, and Elliot shook his head slowly. 

"No, Tyrell. I do. I really do." He said lightly. "I just don't know..." Elliot shrugged. 

"That's why I'm here, Elliot." Tyrell said gently. "If you're comfortable, spread your legs for me." He instructed softly. 

Elliot obliged, putting his feet flat on the bed and bending his knees in order to become as vulnerable as possible to Tyrell. 

"Good, sweetheart. So good. You are magnificent." Tyrell breathed, settling between Elliot's legs and leaning to kiss the soft skin of Elliot's thighs.

Elliot shivered and moaned softly. Tyrell smiled softly before moving to kiss at Elliot's stomach, then up the man's chest in order to kiss his lips lightly. Elliot kissed back, tangling a hand into the blond's damp hair. 

Tyrell deepened the kiss, a hand moving to cup Elliot's cheek. After a while of this, Tyrell finally broke away. "Do you want to do this, Elliot?" He asked, looking into Elliot's eyes. 

"I do." He said softly with a tiny nod, struggling to meet Tyrell's sharp blue gaze. 

"Alright. Now, you're going to have to relax, okay? It'll feel uncomfortable, but it'll get better, I promise." Tyrell said gently.

"Okay." Elliot mumbled, closing his eyes and letting out a breath. "I'm ready." He said softly. 

Tyrell squeezed a generous amount of lube into his hand and quickly rubbed it between his hands, trying to warm it up for Elliot. 

Elliot looked up at Tyrell, all the trust in the world showing in his eyes. Tyrell saw the look and his heart melted. 

"God, you're perfect." He whispered. "Okay. Relax, okay? If you're doubting this for even a second, tell me." 

And with that, he very slowly and carefully began to work Elliot open. Elliot adjusted to the feeling after a time, the stinging and discomfort being replaced by pleasure.

Elliot fisted the sheets, moaning and whimpering softly as Tyrell continued to finger him open. Tyrell was quite thorough, not wanting to accidentally hurt Elliot when he was supposed to be making love to him. 

Soon he felt that Elliot was ready. "How do you feel?" He asked gently. 

"Good. I feel good. Are you going to um... Do you want me to touch you?" Elliot asked quietly, glancing down at Tyrell's cock. 

Tyrell glanced down at his half-hard member. "Only if you want to. I can definitely do it, if you'd rather. You got me half way there just listening and looking at you. I'd say that's impressive, wouldn't you?"

Elliot shrugged a little bit, a soft blush heating his cheeks. He sat up and pulled Tyrell into a kiss, mostly so that he didn't have to look at Tyrell. He ran his hand down the man's chest and stomach to find his cock, stroking it slowly. 

Tyrell moaned into Elliot's mouth, his cock quickly hardening in the hand of his lover. Elliot then broke the kiss, kissing lightly down Tyrell's neck. 

"Elliot, love, lie back down for me." Tyrell said with a small smile. "Or mark me." Tyrell purred, eyes falling closed as Elliot continued to kiss his neck. 

Elliot then decided that he liked the idea, so he sucked a light red mark into Tyrell's shoulder. He pressed a feather light kiss to the mark before laying down flat on his back again.

Tyrell leaned and pressed a kiss to Elliot's lips before he coated his own cock in lube. He looked at Elliot, meeting his eyes. 

Elliot gave a small nod as the go ahead, trying to convince his body to relax. Tyrell lined his cock up with Elliot's hole before slowly guiding it in. He stopped when he was fully inside Elliot. 

"Doing okay?" Tyrell checked. 

"Yes." Elliot breathed, eyes closed. 

Tyrell used this time to settle himself just above Elliot, with a hand on the bed on both sides of his husband, propping himself up. He kissed Elliot passionately, Elliot wrapping his arms around Tyrell's neck.

Tyrell started to move after a period of kissing. He kept his hips very slow, barely moving back a little before pushing carefully forward again. 

Elliot gave a stuttering moan, a hand tangling into Tyrell's hair to grip it a little tightly. Tyrell moved his hips slightly further with each thrust, kissing down Elliot's neck and giving soft moans. 

"You're perfect, Elliot." He whispered against Elliot's hot skin. 

"S-so are you." Elliot mumbled, pulling Tyrell up by the hair for a desperate kiss. Tyrell kept his hips moving at a slow and steady pace, and suddenly Elliot gave a soft cry. 

Tyrell smirked, thrusting to hit Elliot's prostate again. "Tyrell!" Elliot yelped softly, body bucking.

Tyrell ran his hands down Elliot's sides. "Shh, it's alright. Would you like me to stop?" He asked gently. 

"I-I don't... I don't know. Yes. No. I um..." Elliot struggled to form a straight thought. It felt so good, but he didn't think he could take it many more times. 

Tyrell kissed Elliot very softly and rocked his hips gently into the other. 

Elliot nodded a little. This was good. Less overwhelming, and still nice. 

"Sorry about that, älskling." Tyrell murmured. "I got a little too excited." He kissed Elliot lightly. 

Elliot broke the kiss to caress Tyrell's cheek and look into his eyes. "I um, I'm... close." He breathed quietly.

Tyrell nodded. "Good." He kissed Elliot's jaw and increased his pace just a little. For a while after that, the only sounds that could be heard were their gentle moans, the soft sucking of their sloppy kisses, little gasping breaths, or the quiet, slick sound of Tyrell’s thrusts. 

Elliot came first, gripping Tyrell's hair tightly and giving a rather loud moan. 

Tyrell came only a thrust later, groaning out Elliot's name. He panted softly and his head dropped down to Elliot's neck. 

"God, you're perfect." Tyrell breathed. Elliot combed his fingers through Tyrell's hair, and kissed him lovingly. "That was..." He smiled softly. "Perfect."

Tyrell pulled out of Elliot and settled down on the bed beside him. He wrapped his arms around his lover and intertwined their legs. 

"I love you." Tyrell whispered and Elliot buried his face in Tyrell's neck. 

"I love you too." Elliot returned gently with a small smile. 

"This um...this is good." He murmured. "This is perfect, and you're perfect, and I'm really glad I'm married to you." He said softly. 

Tyrell smiled widely and rubbed Elliot's back. "I feel exactly the same." He kissed the top of Elliot's head. "I love you so much."


End file.
